


Pt. II - Limit of Passion

by orphan_account



Series: Limit of Passion [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Dom!Luke, Implied Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Light Bondage, M/M, Michael Cries, Piano Sex, Top Luke, Used to tie someone up, belt, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sighed. “I may have made out with someone in the bathrooms at the end of lunch and he could’ve given me a hickey that Luke just saw.”</p>
<p>“Bro.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you and Luke have something going on?” Calum sat next to Michael on the large stool.</p>
<p>“Yeah and I probably just fucked it up.”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Michael makes Luke angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pt. II - Limit of Passion

_2112 words_

_edited_

The next time Michael walked into his music classroom, it was after lunch, and Michael was late.

“Ah! Mr. Clifford, decided to welcome us with your presence have you?” Luke looked at Michael, his hair was scruffy, and it had that look about it, like when Luke and Michael had their way with each other last week.

Michael scoffed. “Whatever.”

Luke glared at Michael’s neck, it was littered with one hickey, that seemed like a million to Luke, it was a dark contrast to the milky white skin, that just last week was tainted with a dozen hickey’s from Luke.

“You’re lucky today is Thursday Mr. Clifford. Afternoon detention.”

“What are you on your period or something? Jeez.” Michael glared at the teacher.

“Do you want to keep going and get more detentions or are you going to stop?”

Luke had a suit on today. He looked good. Too good. “No,” Michael glanced down at the desk.

“Right. Anyway, as I was saying before Michael walked in, continue working on your projects for the end of term.”

Calum poked at Michael’s arm. “You okay bro? You seem a bit tense.”

“Fine.”

“You don’t look it.”

“I’m fine Calum!” Michael stood up and moved to the piano. He chucked is books on top of the instrument and sat down on the padded bench, placing his elbows on the keys, the sound resonating throughout the room.

“Dude! You wanna tell me what the hell is going on with you today?!”

Michael sighed. “I may have made out with someone in the bathrooms at the end of lunch and he could’ve given me a hickey that Luke just saw.”

“Bro.”

“Yeah…”

“Didn’t you and Luke have something going on?” Calum sat next to Michael on the large stool.

“Yeah and I probably just fucked it up.”

Calum gripped at the neck of his guitar and strummed a F major chord. “I don’t know, I mean maybe you can just talk to him, you’ve been going at it for a few weeks right?” Michael nodded.

“So you go at it like bunnies everyday after school?”

Michael blushed and nodded. “I wouldn’t compare us to rabbits but we’re… Pretty active.”

“See rabbits.” Calum nudged Michael’s shoulder. Both the boys sat in silence and played small pieces of songs that came to their minds.

“I’m jealous of you, you know.” Calum spoke up through the silence.

“Why?”

“You’re getting some and I’m not.” Calum sighed.

Michael leant against Calum’s shoulder. “What about Ashton?”

“He banned sex for a week! All because I flirted with someone.” Calum flailed his arms around.

“Can you not go seven days?” Michael grinned.

“No! Not when it was my turn to penetrate him!”

“Mr. Hood! If you would like to talk about sex please do it in your PDHPE class.” Luke was stood in the doorway, glaring at the two hormonal teens.

“Jesus, what is he, on his period?”

Luke had turned around when he heard what Michael said. He tensed his shoulders and glared daggers at the boy.

“What was that Clifford?”

“I think you’re on your man-period.” Michael shrugged and turned back to the white and black keys.

“You already have one detention today, don’t make it a second.” Luke walked out of the room and sat behind his desk. He just wished the day was over so he could return to his one bedroomed apartment in the upperclass townhouses not to far from the school.

— —

“Well, good luck with Mr. Hemmings.” Calum smirked and gave Michael a knowing pinch on the bum.

“Hey!” Michael swatted his hand away. “That arse is reserved!” Calum and Michael walked towards the music classrooms together. “Have fun.”

Calum gave Michael a clap on the back and walked out the double doors that led to his freedom.

“Sir?” Michael tapped against the door frame of the classroom.

“Come in.” Luke was sat behind his desk reading a book, with his dress shirt and tie loosened to the point where Michael could see the top of Luke’s pecks that was covered in two hickey’s.

“Where do you want me to sit?”

“You won’t be doing much sitting during detention.”

Michael stilled and place his bag on a chair. “Oh?”

Michael allowed himself to be pulled to the piano room. Luke immediately latched his lips onto Michael’s and sucked harshly on the plump lower half of his mouth. He slid his tongue into Michael’s mouth and began to strip the younger boy, tugging his skinny jeans and boxers down to his ankles, letting Michael slip out of his shoes. Luke took a break from assaulting Michael’s mouth to pull the ‘Def Leppard’ shirt over his juniors head.

“Luke… What if someone comes in?”

“There’s no one else here. Just you and me.”

“Can you keep your tie on?” Michael tugged his dress shirt off the blonde and sucked on his prominent pecks, blowing over the fresh marks. Luke nodded and unbuckled his pants, slipping off his shoes and taking his belt into his hands.

“You know you made me angry today when you came in with hickey’s.” Michael whimpered against Luke’s mouth as it tugged and bit on Michael’s neck.

“Are you going to punish me sir?” Michael smirked.

Luke groaned against Michael’s neck. “Turn around.” Luke wrapped his belt around Michael’s wrists and pulled it tight so he couldn’t move his hands freely and touch the boy.

“Luke! What are you doing.” Luke pushed Michael down to his knees so his mouth was level with Luke’s tent in his boxers.

“Pull them down with your teeth.” Michael whimpered and tried to do as he was told. He placed a kiss to under Luke’s belly button where a fine trail of blonde hair led to what was underneath the boxers. Michael clasped the band of his boxers with his teeth and dragged them down Luke’s legs till they got to his ankles.

Luke pulled open Michael’s mouth and ran his finger over his bottom lip. “Suck.”

Luke pushed his length inside Michael’s mouth and continued to push forward until his pelvis was pressed against Michael’s face. Michael coughed and spluttered around Luke’s cock, saliva making its way down the sides of the boys chin. He swirled his tongue over the impressive length of the blonde boy, gagging as Luke began to fuck into his mouth, with drawing fully and thrusting back into the warm heat of Michael’s mouth.

“Shit baby.” Michael squeezed his eyes shut and hummed around Luke’s cock, trying to relax his mouth. Michael clenched and unclenched his hands wrapped with the belt and whimpered, lolling his tongue around the head of Luke’s girth, moving his head in time with Luke’s sharp thrusts.

Luke pushed himself into the side of Michael’s cheek and withdrew, slipping himself out of Michael’s mouth. There were small tears leaking out of Michael’s eyes from gagging around Luke’s cock.

“Stand up.” Luke pulled Michael to his feet and bent him over the piano that was stood in the middle of the room.

Luke ground his cock against Michael’s tight warmth. “You get two fingers and my spit okay?” Michael whimpered and nodded. Luke leant down and dribbled his saliva over Michael’s hole, he pushed two fingers into the quivering boy at the get go, feeling him tense, but Luke pushed past the resistance. He rocked his fingers into the younger boy a few times before pulling them out. Luke licked a stripe from the base of Michael’s neck down to his hole, spreading saliva there, making Michael moan.

“Luke… Please…”

Luke stopped licking and looked at the green eyed boy. “What baby?”

“Please untie my hands.”

Luke swiped saliva over his cock and went to untie Michael. “Okay, but hold on to the other side of the piano.” Michael did as he was told and gripped tightly onto the edge of the piano.

“Are you ready?” Michael made gasping noises as Luke forced himself inside. The younger boy screwed his eyes shut, the tears threatened to leak over the brim of his eyes. Luke gave the boy no time to adjust to his width and began thrusting in and out of the boy harshly.

“This is what you get when you don’t listen to me and anger me.” Luke delivered a harsh deep thrust, Michael whimpered and sobbed slightly. He alternated how his thrust were, short and sharp, long and deep, Michael’s breathing was erratic, his warmth clenching around Luke desperately, the friction of the burning sensation didn’t help.

“L-Luke… Hurts.” Michael’s heat was clenching around Luke’s cock, his hands were gripped to the piano tightly, nails digging into the edge. Luke’s hands clasped at Michael’s hips as he slowed his thrusts down, before pulling out entirely.

Michael clenched around the air at the loss. Luke spread saliva over the opening of Michael and spread his cheeks, pressing two fingers inside of him, curling and toying with the bundle of pleasure deep inside him.

Luke kissed between Michael’s shoulder blades. “I’ll give you more prep.” He wiped at the tear tracks leaking down Michael’s face and slowly added a third finger, taking his time to reopen the boy up.

“Luke…” Michael felt Luke just scrape the bundle of nerves, pushing back against his fingers.

“More please.” Luke replaced both his hands and held on to Michael’s shoulders, using one of his hands to guide his cock back into Michael. Michael whimpered at the stretch, Luke stilled, only sliding in more when the boy relaxed, till he was buried deep inside the boy.

He began to rock his hips gently inside the boy, staying buried to the hilt inside him, nudging the bundle of pleasure.

“Luke, I really need something.” Michael had a hand wrapped tightly around his cock, toying with the head and swiping at the pre-come. Luke pulled out of the boy and turned him around, picking him up by the back of the thighs and laying him on top of the piano, burying himself inside him again. Luke wrapped a hand around Michael and circled his hand in time with his thrusts, making the boy moan.

“Oh my God Luke please…”

“Please what?” Michael’s hips were jerking up uncontrollably, the boy now rested on his arms so just his arms and arse was touching the piano, his upper body stuck together with Luke’s, his cock scraping both their torsos.

“I-I need to come.” Luke sped up his thrusts and hand movements. Michael’s thighs began to shake where they were wrapped around Luke’s waist, his tightness clenched around Luke like it did when he needed release.

“Look at me baby.” Michael’s eyes met Luke’s, who was biting harshly on his lip ring, Michael pressed his lips to Luke’s and released without warning, biting on the thinness of Luke’s lip.

Luke thrusted once, twice, three times before he spilled into Michael’s full hole. Michael had coated both the boys in his sticky fluid, Luke bent down and licked Michael’s come off of his chest, making Michael laugh dazedly. He withdrew himself out of Michael, the younger of the two wincing at the gentle pinching feeling.

He was sure he was leaking body fluids out of his arse but he didn’t care because it was Luke. Luke rested his head against Michael’s chest and sighed tiredly.

“Are you okay?” Michael’s reply took a while to go through his ears.

“I’ll be sore tomorrow but I’m fine now.”

“I’m sorry.” Luke frowned and pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead.

“It’s fine, it was worth it.” Michael pressed a delicate kiss to the side of Luke’s mouth and climbed off the piano, pulling his clothing on gingerly.

“Okay, lets get this place cleaned up. You still have half an hour left.” Luke checked his phone and winked at Michael who had a scarlet blush coating his cheeks.

— —

Luke pressed a small kiss to Michael’s lips and walked out of the music rooms. Both the boys went their separate ways, Luke headed to the teachers car park and Michael began the walk down the path that lead to the middle class homes.

Once he arrived home, he pulled his phone out to check for any messages from anyone.

**From: CAL HOODZILLA**

***PENETRATION HAS LANDED! CODE BONER!***

 

_To: CAL HOODZILLA_

_*Is that a code for COD or something?*_

 

 

**From: CAL HOODZILLA**

***I FINALLY penetrated Ashton again!***

***HE WAS SOOOOO TIGHT***

 

_To: CAL HOODZILLA_

_*OMG I don’t need to know about your sex life thank you very much*_

 

**From: CAL HOODZILLA**

***…***

Michael chucked his phone down on his bed and slipped his shoes off, burrowing into his quilt and shutting his eyes, sleep overcoming him instantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this… Yeah.
> 
> Kudos + Comments please!


End file.
